


Episode 1

by SunshineBomb



Series: Danger Zone [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: 80's, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Buddy Cops, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Homicide, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, a li'l gay, homicide detectives, i'm 80's trash help, i'm kpop trash help, literally just an 80's buddy cop show in fic form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: "highway into the danger zone/ridin' into the danger zone." - kenny loggins





	Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which our main characters are introduced

Friday, June 19, 1987  
Miami, FL  
7:33 pm

It’s 85 degrees outside, and the humidity only makes it warmer. The heavy scent of oranges and the ocean coats the summer air. It’s nights like this that make me fall in love with Miami all over again. I’m driving down the highway at 70 miles per hour, the top of my red Camaro down, while some Journey song is blasting from the stereo. I’m really in no rush to get home. Getting home means I have to look over copious amounts of paperwork and write reports. But I know it has to be done, so, begrudgingly, I continue the drive to my apartment. When I pull into the parking lot of the apartment complex, I notice a boxy blue car in the spot I would normally park. I pull into the empty spot next to it, (silently apologising to the neighbour whose spot I just stole,) and practically run up to my apartment, almost forgetting to secure my car. As soon as I open the door, I am welcomed with music blaring from the kitchen and the smell of pizza. I take off my shoes and walk into the kitchen, where Baekhyun is dancing around, passionately lip-syncing to Madonna’s “Like a Virgin.” I just stand in the doorway, admiring him, and it takes him a moment to notice me there. When he does, he lets out a rather undignified shriek and collapses in an embarrassed heap on the floor. 

“Jesus Christ, Chanyeol, don’t sneak up on me like that.” he says, getting to his feet. His face is almost as red as the streaks in his dark hair. 

“Sorry, you just looked like you were having a lot of fun, and I didn’t want to interrupt.” I say, chuckling. 

“That’s fair, I guess. Anyways, I brought pizza. I figured you probably didn’t want to make food, since you have so much work to do….” I throw my arms around him and kiss the top of his head. He hums happily and hugs me just as tightly. 

“Thanks, Baekie.” he pulls away and grabs the pizza box, heading to the living room.

“Come on, let’s be productive. The chief wants those reports on the missing Murphy kid by 7 tomorrow.” I follow him to the black leather couch, where we have to shove aside blankets and folders before we can actually sit down. There have been many nights that I’ve fallen asleep on the couch, doing work. The dark wooden coffee table in front of us is even messier than the couch. There is literally not even a centimetre of visible table surface, it’s all covered in papers. Baekhyun sets the pizza down on the floor in front of us and sighs heavily. We wordlessly attempt to organise the files on the table and immediately get to work, occasionally pausing to get a piece of pizza. By the time we finish our reports, it’s two in the morning, and we are exhausted. 

“Alright,” Baekhyun yawns. “I gotta go. See you later.” he stands to leave, but I hold his hand to stop him.   
“No, you’re too tired to drive. Just stay the night.” I say. He shakes his head. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll call as soon as I get home, okay?” I nod and he smiles. “Good night, ‘Yeollie.” I give him a quick peck on the lips.

“G’night, Baekie.” he gives my hand one final squeeze and leaves. I’m too brain-dead to worry too much if he’s gotten home safely, but I stay up anyway, waiting for him to call. Unfortunately, I fall asleep before he does. 

~  
Saturday, June 20, 1987  
Miami, FL  
7:06 am

 

I’m late to work… again. I’ve been late so much over the past couple of weeks that I’m surprised I haven’t been fired yet. Luckily, though, I’m only a few minutes late today. I run through the glass front doors at 7:06 am. A few people glance up from their desks as I enter, but they soon go back to their work. I compose myself and head towards the chief’s office, folder in hand. I reach the frosted-glass door and trace the name printed in gold lettering, a habit I’ve developed in the past three years I’ve been here. Taking a deep breath, I push down the brass handle and walk into the office. Chief Junmyeon Kim is seated behind his large, wooden desk, poring over insane amounts of paperwork. I clear my throat to get his attention, and he looks up. 

“You’re late again, Park.” he says. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” I reply. “I have the reports on the Murphy case.” I hand him the folder, and he tosses it aside. 

“I’ll look at that later. Now, I need you to go get Baekhyun for me,” I nod and start to leave. “And I’ll need you as well.” he calls. I continue to quickly walk to Baekhyun’s significantly-smaller office at the end of the hall. His door is open, he never closes it. He’s laying his head down on his desk. I knock on the door, and he sits bolt upright, eyes drooping with sleep, and hair slightly mussed.

“Oh, hey, ‘Yeollie. I tried calling you last night--” he yawns. 

“I fell asleep, so I didn’t know. Anyways, the chief needs us.” I say. Baekhyun stands up and follows me back to the chief’s office. 

“Sit down,” the chief says as we enter. We sit in the black leather chairs on the other side of the desk. Junmyeon pauses, as if he’s choosing exactly what he needs to say next. “I have another case, and I need you two on it.” 

“Okay, what is it?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Triple homicide. It was reported right before you got here, and I need you out there right away.” he says, handing us a near-empty case file.  
“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun and I say, almost in unison. We stand up, but Junmyeon stops us. 

“Take Sehun with you. He needs something to do, and he should be able to help with cause of death and all that.” he shoos us away, and we go find Sehun. He’s leaning up against the front desk, phone in hand, and looking rather impatient. After a few moments, he puts the phone back and sighs. 

“Hey, wanna help us with a case?” Baekhyun asks. Sehun shrugs. 

“Sure, why not? What is it?” he says as he follows us out to my car.

“Triple homicide in some house on the other side of the city.” I reply. We all pile into the car and drive off towards the crime scene. The first few minutes of the drive are silent, until Baekhyun turns around in his seat to face Sehun.

“What’s going on? You’ve seemed upset the past couple of days. Everything okay?” he says. Sehun is quiet for a moment.

“It’s Luhan. We got into a big fight the other night, and it didn’t end very well. He ended up just driving off. He didn’t tell me where he was going, so I assumed he was just driving around to calm down or something. Anyways, he hasn’t even called me since he left. I went by his house yesterday, to apologise, but he wasn’t home, and he hasn’t been answering his phone. I’m just worried, y’know?” he explains. 

“Yeah, I get it. I’m sure he’s fine. Maybe he just needs a couple days to think things over. He could be at someone else’s house.” I say. I’m not entirely confident in my own theories, but if it’ll help Sehun, I’ll say anything. He sighs. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just overthinking things. He’s probably fine and hanging out at Yixing’s place or something.” the rest of the drive is quiet. Soon after the silence hit, Baekhyun turned on the radio, but not too loud. When we arrive at the crime scene, there are already a couple cruisers and an ambulance there. There’s yellow tape blocking off the front porch, and a few officers are gathered. We exit the car and approach them. 

“Talk to me. What happened?” I say. One of the officers, Kyungsoo, looks down at his notepad. 

“Triple homicide, they all look like they were shot, all adult males, none have been identified yet.” he says. 

“Any leads?”

“That’s why you’re here.” 

“Great. Thank you.” I duck under the tape and enter the house, Baekhyun and Sehun behind me. Inside the house, officers and paramedics are milling around and inspecting the scene. Only by looking into the living room, I see three bodies sprawled out on the floor and over furniture, no obvious pattern. I grab a pair of gloves from a box on a table and slip them on as I enter the room, grimacing. I hate the smell of murder scenes. They all smell like blood and disinfectant, with the occasional hint of coffee and cigarette smoke. 

“Sehun,” I call. He suddenly appears by me. “Do your thing.” he nods and gets to work, looking at the bodies. If there’s one thing I love about my job, it’s seeing Sehun work. He’s an absolutely brilliant forensic anthropologist, he can identify the cause of death and exact weapon used within a matter of seconds. He’s like a modern-day Sherlock. His eyes scan the body, inspecting it to find wounds. 

“Alright, I’m ready.” Baekhyun has a pen and paper, ready to record all information. 

“Shot twice, once in the throat, once through the abdomen. Died instantly. We’re probably looking at a generic handgun, something you can pick up at a sporting store.” he says. Baekhyun writes it all down at a rapid pace. 

“Great, next one.” I say. He turns around to look at the next body. 

“Same weapon, also shot twice. This time, through the chest and abdomen. First wound isn’t fatal, the chest shot is what killed him.” Baekhyun is still recording. 

“Alright last one.” Sehun steps around the couch and kneels down by the final body. The hard look of determination and concentration on his face falls, replaced with fear. 

“Sehun, is everything alright?” Baekhyun asks, stepping closer. Sehun is silent. Baekhyun keeps moving closer, but suddenly steps back and turns away. 

“What’s going on?” I ask. Baekhyun stands on his toes to whisper in my ear. 

“It’s Luhan.”

“Oh my god.” I look back at Sehun, whose eyes are frozen, wide open, silent tears streaming down his face. “Sehun… let’s go. We need to get you home.” he looks at me, eyes glistening with tears. 

“I didn’t even say sorry.” he says, voice breaking. Baekhyun pulls Sehun to his feet, but he can barely stand. 

“Let’s get you home.” he says quietly as he tries to steady Sehun. He’s shaking like crazy and has started hyperventilating. 

“Baekhyun, he’s going into shock. We need to get him out of here. Now.” I say. He nods and, together, we lead Sehun out of the house. Baekhyun takes him to the ambulance to get treated for shock, while I hang back to talk to the officers. 

“What’s up with Sehun? Why is he in shock?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“One of the victims was his boyfriend.” I say so only Kyungsoo can hear. His eyes widen. 

“Oh. Um, okay. Wow. Is he gonna be okay?” he says. I shrug.

“I don’t know. Baekie and I are going to take him home right now. One, or both, of us will probably stay with him for a little bit, just to make sure, but… Jesus. Of all people, why Luhan? And why now? It’s all just so….” I trail off and exasperatedly run my hands through my hair. 

“Yeah, that’s gotta be rough. Is he still gonna work on the case, though?” Kyungsoo says. I shake my head.

“Absolutely not. No matter how much he feels like he should, I will not let him. He can’t get involved in this one.” 

“Chanyeol, let’s go.” Baekhyun is suddenly beside me, hand on my shoulder. He speaks softly. “Sehun’s in the car already.” 

“I’ll be there in a second.” I say. He walks back to the car, and I turn back to Kyungsoo. “I’ll probably come back later, or I’ll at least be at the station tonight.” 

“Okay. Take care of Sehun.” he says. I nod and hesitate before opening the car door. Taking a deep breath, I get in. On the drive to Sehun’s place, there is only silence. No music, no talking, only the sound of the road. Baekhyun’s hand rests on mine on the gear shift. Still, no one says anything. The silence is deafening.


End file.
